


Girls Night In

by ThePrettiestOfLights



Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/pseuds/ThePrettiestOfLights
Summary: Hannah and Kim meet up to watch horror movies, eat pizza, and complain about their best friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A nice little thing I wrote at some point last month.  
> Enjoy :)

"Pepperoni."  
"Margherita."  
"Both?"  
"We won't eat two."  
"Half and half?"  
"Deal." Hannah clicked through the menu on her laptop. "You want anything else?"  
"Nah, I'm good." Kim picked up the remote and started scrolling through the list of movies. "What d'you want to watch?  
"The Conjuring?"  
"Seen it." Hannah sat back in the sofa.  
"The Visit?"  
"Lord no."  
"Unfriended?"  
"Suggest one more bad film and I will cancel the pizza."  
"Nightmare on Elm Street."  
"Didn't we watch that last time?"  
"It Follows?"  
"Ooo, yeah, I've not seen that one." Hannah smiled. "Wait for the pizza though, I don't want to have to get up mid-film for it again.”  
"Alright, I'll wait." Kim threw the remote down onto the coffee table next to her coke can and pulled her legs up under her. "So, what's been happening?"  
"Girl, what hasn't been happening?" Hannah said in a mock American accent. Kim laughed. "Not a lot, mainly Nilesy breaking things and me having to fix it because he's that bloody incompetent. We got a new cat though."  
"Another cat? What's this one called?" Kim asked. "Is Mr. Cat MK 1 still around?"  
"Surprisingly, yes. And take a wild guess what the new one's name is." Hannah took a sip of her coke.  
"Oh, I don't know, how many are we on now? Twenty seven?" Kim asked sarcastically.  
"Mr. Cat MK 5, welcome to the family." Hannah sighed. "Along with the other Mr. Cat's, Mr. Horse, Mr. Owl, and apparently Mr. Bush has decided to join us in the house again too, right next to my bed."  
Kim raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Bush? Like, George Bush?" She asked jokingly.  
"Nah, like, oreberry bush." Hannah said, and Kim laughed. "They belong in the basement, and not my witching basement for that matter, the mining basement!"  
"Man, I don't know how you put up with him." Kim said, referring to Nilesy.  
"The same way you put up with Duncan." Hannah said, taking another sip of her coke and placing it carefully on the coffee table. "I just yell at him until he stops blowing things up and listens!" They both laughed. "How is Duncan by the way? I didn't see him when I got here."  
"Oh, he left well before you arrived, I made sure of it. Off to where ever Lewis and Simon have set up camp. He's fine, useless and mad as usual." Kim sighed. "Not killed any cats recently, as far as I know, but it will happen at some point."  
"Poor old Tiddles." Hannah sighed, glancing over at the cat, which was now grey, not ginger like the last Hannah saw her.  
"But other than that, Barnabus is okay, Hat Films are being dicks but we can put up with them, nothing really interesting has happened." Kim shrugged.  
"And you're fed up of it." Hannah noted.  
"Fed up isn't the right word. It's more... boredom, than anything. I don't know, I like living in Panda Labs, but I miss Duncan's castle, even with the massive flux sphere." Kim shrugged again.  
"I know how you feel. I miss Owl Island, but we can't go back there at the moment, not while it's overrun with pirates." Hannah said. "We tried clearing them out, but they keep coming back."  
"You make them sound like pests rather than human beings." Kim scratched the flux on her arm idly.  
"It doesn't make a difference to me, they're annoying, and I want them gone." Hannah stamped her foot, and Kim laughed.  
"Kinda like Nilesy?" Kim asked.  
Hannah laughed. “Nah, Nilesy’s alright, most of the time.”  
“So’s Duncan, until he set fire to the house the other day." Kim sighed.  
"He does that most days. You get used to it." Hannah said.  
"Tell me about it!" Kim exclaimed. "One day I will come home and there won't be scorch marks over the workbenches. Today is sadly not that day, and tomorrow isn't looking to great either."  
Hannah laughed. "Anyway, how's the whole Flux cure thing going?"  
"It's not, honestly. Duncan's trying his best, bless him, but he's not any closer." Kim scratched her face. "I'm sure he'll come up with something."  
"Or he'll blow up the house and it won't matter." Hannah added; Kim laughed. The door bell rang. "Ah, pizzas here!" Hannah smiled, jumping up and running to the door.  
"Boy, I do love myself a good pizza and a horror film." Kim said.  
"Me too!" Hannah replied with a smile. "Girls night in is the best kinda night."  
"Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> Children of the Full Moon 2 /might/ happen on Wednesday.  
> Might.  
> Check my Tumblr (theprettiestoflights) for updates on stuff


End file.
